


Tic Tac

by MarvelAims (aimzzz)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimzzz/pseuds/MarvelAims
Summary: He was in love, the tiniest part of his heart had fallen for the man with the metal arm, the man who woke up with a nest of hair in the morning, who had to sleep shirtless and that always gave Tony palpitations which he would never care to admit. He hadn’t realised he had fallen for Barnes until he saw him in battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if you want more <3

Tony had a little secret, the smallest of all. He was in love, the tiniest part of his heart had fallen for the man with the metal arm, the man who woke up with a nest of hair in the morning, who had to sleep shirtless and that always gave Tony palpitations which he would never care to admit. He hadn’t realised he had fallen for Barnes until he saw him in battle. The man was elegant, a pure assassin, creeping up from behind, ripping out robot’s circuits left and right, throwing them up to Tony for him to then blast away. “Nice one Barnes” Tony said through the radio as he blasted his way through a dozen robots glancing down to where Barnes was, and Barnes stood up with his metallic hand deep in the robot that he was ripping apart and looked up at Tony and winked at him “You too, Metal gear”. In that moment, amid all that carnage, he knew something deep down had changed. Tony had no idea what love was, he had felt it platonically with his mom, with Rhodey, with his robots, with that cats that where creatively named Tic and Tac. He thought he had felt it with Pepper, that heart pounding lust and the uncontrollable smiles, until she left him, cold and alone stranded in his heart.

Tony had his two cats on his lap in the workshop, when he began to consider that he may feel love for another individual, one that was powerful, one that had demonstrated his power over and over. He ran his hands through both the cats’ hair that was still a bit mangy, he was still trying to treat the scars that the bugs had left behind, he had rescued them from a shelter on a four-day coffee binge but they were one of the things, that he managed to admit to himself that he didn’t regret. “I don’t know how to feel anymore” He whispered to the cats, who were napping in the warmth of Tony’s lap and he continued “He killed my mom, he killed her in cold blood and I get he had no control and weirdly I have begun to forgive him for it, because throughout all of it, I can see that he is truly sorry you know? I told him, that I forgave him, because it was the right thing to do. I know that I had made the right choice, when those beautiful brown eyes filled up with tears and he nodded slightly, my heart began to beat a little faster, what does that even mean guys?” The cats purred in response, basking in Tony’s company.

He had brought them back to a house full of avengers. “This is Tic and Tac, they are twins” He gestured to the two mangy cats that he had brought back from the shelter that had immediately started sniffing around their new home, the people at the shelter reckoned that a women had beaten them, because they had hidden in the corner of the cage which they had been placed in every time a potential female adopter had come past, they were going to be placed on the euthanasia list, and they were out as soon as Tony saw their eyes, the same shade of brown as his mothers. The Avengers looked less than pleased “Tony” Steve said, disappointment clouding his voice, but everyone else was staring at Bucky who has lit up like a Christmas tree, he glowed. A smile had appeared on his face brighter than the Arc reactor, as the cats sniffed Bucky’s hand and Tic climbed into his lap, whilst Tac slumped next to Tony which was trying to work out how to get the huge cat tree set up in a way that the cats would find interesting and was sat reading the instructions when he glanced up and looked at Tic in Barnes’s arms and looked at the sunbeam smile and his heart began to race along.

“I just don’t know what to do, Kitties” Tony’s rambles were interrupted by Jarvis, “Sir, Sargent Barnes is requesting access.” Tony’s eyes widened and strokes to the cats were becoming more uneven as his heart began to pound. “Let him in then.”

Barnes's sunbeam smile brightened the room as he saw the two cats almost laying on top of each other, to sit comfortably on Tony's lap. "Tony, how is the cat pile today?" Tony blinked, his doe eyes widened and looked down at the sleeping cats and quickly assessed them today. "They are good, the mange is slowly going, but the hair isn't growing back as quick on Tic as it is on Tac" Bucky gave a concerned look at the Ginger cat with soulful eyes that matched Tony's colour almost identically, and could see what Tony meant, the skin underneath looked a lot sorer than on Tac. Bucky grabbed one of the chairs that was parked in the corner of the room and sat opposite Tony, and Tic opened one brown eye at Bucky, and stretched up, jumping into Bucky's lap and Bucky's and Tony's heart melted simultaneously, and they met eyes over the cats that had become Bucky's responsibility as well as Tony's.


End file.
